


传奇之后 One day after The War

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_62636c4</p><p>I just want to kill someone 我只是有几个人想杀←真正的标题</p><p>无CP。如果觉得看到CP了，没错那是故意的。</p><p>（5.4写的……到处都是BUG，不过反正只是为了杀吉安娜以及瘫痪萨尔而已……）</p>
            </blockquote>





	传奇之后 One day after The War

传奇之后 One day after The War  
I just want to kill someone 我只是有几个人想杀←真正的标题

无CP。如果觉得看到CP了，没错那是故意的。

（5.4写的……到处都是BUG，不过反正只是为了杀吉安娜以及瘫痪萨尔而已……）

 

距离抗击燃烧军团的胜利已经过去了一年，在部落新任酋长的约束以及他们同联盟新国王的贸易条约下，两个阵营之间的武装冲突已经限制到了最低程度。当然这仍然是治标不治本的办法，贝恩和安度因会面时苦笑着说，他的战士们想打架想的脸都绿了。

“你说你的种族么？”安度因随口开了个玩笑，然后位于卡利姆多和东部王国的两人几乎同时抖了一下。

这是他们所有人的噩梦，燃烧军团到来时被四处泼溅的魔能变绿的不止牛头人，整个艾泽拉斯的种族都被不同程度的卷了进去。直到现在残存的恶魔还在四块大陆上肆虐，这也是他们仍然需要继续联手的原因。

“不管怎样，庆祝活动还是要搞的。”安度因弥补道，“担心出现冲突的话，我们可以把主要活动放在达拉然，毕竟他们恢复中立很久了，有处理经验。卡雷克上次也暗示过。”

“但是达拉然……”贝恩踌躇了一阵，仔细观察人类国王的表情。

安度因笑起来：“我知道你在想什么。吉安娜阿姨不会介意的，毕竟她在最后一刻还是选择了保护部落的战士。”

“是吗？”小牛扇了扇耳朵，“那我没问题，我也有点想念卡雷先生的特大号茶杯了。”

他们同时怀念地笑起来。

贝恩关掉传送门后安度因呆呆地坐了两分钟，但没多久护卫便着急地敲门报告，说老国王又跑去竞技场了。

“12场连胜！”瓦里安向匆匆赶来的儿子炫耀。他和队友换上了普通战士的幻化，看样子跃跃欲试的还想排下一场。布洛尔变回人形态，向小国王道了声好。

“今天也碰上范克里夫的队伍了，仍然被我们打的满地找牙，你的前未婚妻太弱了。”瓦蕾拉笑着说，“退的时候一副碰到杀父仇人的表情，要是她知道真是杀父仇人会不会再次反出暴风城？”

“梵妮莎没那么脆弱，你们尽管打。但是父亲！”安度因转火目标，“您的后背还不能连着两天狂打竞技场！看来我得先声明，明天再打的话您会从后天瘫痪到布洛尔离开。这不是得不偿失吗？”

“完全没事了，再打12场都没问题。”瓦里安不以为然。

“我保证您会瘫在床上。”安度因笑得悲天悯人，黄金三人组背后一阵发冷。

“抱歉，我一来大家都太开心了，没注意时间。”布洛尔抢在瓦里安闹别扭之前道歉说。

安度因笑道：“我不是阻拦你们，毕竟达纳苏斯的重建需要您领头，一年难得见几次面。但是父亲仍然需要休息，我的能力还比不上维纶老师……”他顿了一下，想起几位过世的先辈总让他感到难过，“需要保险一些的办法。”

“小子别太谦虚，”看继续偷打不成了，瓦蕾拉收起她的双刀，“维纶可没能挡住基尔加丹。”

“我也不是一个人去的啊。”安度因说，在对话变得更敏感之前转移了话题，“父亲，我们回去吧，我刚刚和贝恩碰面，或许您愿意听一下我们和部落联合庆典的事？”

“疯狂的主意。”瓦里安咕哝了一声，“只有你才想的出来。”

安顿了父亲之后，安度因被梵妮莎堵在了半路上。前迪菲亚首领一副快要气疯的样子。

“我必须问你，那个混蛋的脊背真的还没治好？！”

你口中的混蛋可是我的父亲。安度因面不改色地说谎：“你昨天不是问过了？他还在复健阶段。到底为什么问这个？我不认为你会关心他。”

“死也不会关心他！”梵妮纱烦躁地捋开打绺的头发，“没事！”

“走好……”安度因挥着手，偷偷吐了吐舌头。

这一天到来的还有另一个惊喜，泰蕾莎带来了德拉诺世界的问候。棕色皮肤蓝色眼睛的小女孩已经拥有了役使元素的能力，在安度因赶到前一直在摩挲她的小图腾。

“我刚才想如果你三分钟内还不来，就电卷你的头发。”她的耐心显然没有遗传父亲。

“别，我错了。”安度因笑着赔礼，“一会儿请你吃大餐。”

“我想吃烤牛肉。母亲叮嘱我不要跟贝恩要，但是跟你提这个没问题，对吧？”

安度因笑着点头。这个要求放在联盟部落争斗的时期还真会头疼一阵子，但自从贸易条约签订以来双方货物的交流平稳发展，单阵营稀缺的情况已经不存在了。但在战争的余韵下大家都不好过——小姑娘很懂事地挑了最常见的食物，安度因明白。

“你母亲身体还好？”他问。

“还是一样凶。”小泰蕾莎撇嘴，“我知道你接下来要问我父亲，他还在睡。还有你已经是第六个问的了。”

我没有问啊，虽然本来想问。安度因皱眉：“用我去看看吗？”

“又是第六个。前五个说的是‘用让安度因去看看吗’。母亲说不用，‘照顾一个半死的比照顾一个活蹦乱跳的省心’。”

安度因被逗乐了。他关照了小女孩的住处之后回到暴风要塞准备换一身正装，布洛尔正在那里与布莱恩和达格兰愉快交谈——尽管多数时间里矮人男孩只是静静地聆听。看到安度因的身影他眼睛一亮，高高兴兴地跑过去抓住了他的披风。

“我们刚才就在说，达格兰前一阵闹着要学圣光法术，以后当一名牧师。”布莱恩笑道。铁炉堡在浩劫中夷为平地，现在矮人们居住在曾经他们提供庇护的侏儒的家园诺莫瑞根。达格兰像他母亲的遗愿那样成为了国王——很大程度上是因为布莱恩的支持和他的死活不肯被王位拴住。不知道是不是因为经历的相似性，达格兰很黏安度因。

“别说……”小男孩有点害羞。

“有志向很不错。”安度因笑道，“不过也要正确判断自己的能力，我当初还想像父亲那样成为一名战士，但是你看，很悲惨地失败了。”

达格兰睁大了眼睛，似乎不相信心目中的英雄曾经有过失败的经历。安度因揉了揉他的头，对剩下的两人说道：“埃索达的代表团快到了，我去一趟港口。”

“我也要去！”达格兰立刻说。

在港口时他们出了件小小的状况，顽皮的达格兰恐惧了安度因的坐骑，他从纪念碑直接摔到码头。达格兰吓哭了，安度因爬起来边庆幸自己不喜欢带护卫的习惯（也是因为人手不足）边向男孩招手示意没事。达格兰哭着说他以为牧师都会漂浮术，安度因只好安慰他说太久没用忘记了，但是盾还是比较管用的。

玛尔拉德暂时领导着德莱尼，阿古斯之手的领导团体只剩他一人。在燃烧军团覆灭后流亡者们准备返回并治愈阿古斯，但就目前而言他们更需要休养生息。德莱尼们是最后到的，吉尔尼斯的女王苔丝.格雷迈恩和侏儒领导者海尔克·亮簧上尉昨天就已经到达。

晚上他们举行了一场晚宴。去年的今天是他们向燃烧军团发起反击战的第一天，当然那个时候谁都不知道。他们的人民被突如其来的恶魔和地狱火冲散在艾泽拉斯的各个角落，每个团体都疲于自保无法联系到友军，很多人为了掩护大家撤退而牺牲。直到这一天突然间恶魔们向着基尔加丹的方向汇集过去，尚且生存的所有智慧生物用最快的速度集合到仅存的暴风城。五天之后恶魔再度来袭，但他们已经做好了准备，面对着遍体伤痕的基尔加丹和萨格拉斯他们也得知了突袭恶魔头领的三位英雄。

瓦里安在这场战斗中折断了脊骨，在他拼死撑着恶魔的武器时看到了同样伤痕累累的儿子，这重新给了他活下去的勇气。安度因是三个人中唯一的幸存者，在别人问到当时的情况时他总是说他只是在负责治疗，真正的英雄是麦迪安和拉西奥。但经历了浩劫的大家都明白在燃烧军团的压迫下治疗是多么困难的事。

晚宴之后安度因先去确认父亲有没有乖乖地上床睡觉，成功抓住了又想偷溜去别人住处的瓦里安。然后他回到自己的房间，换下正装后疲惫地倒在床上。

发现基尔加丹现身潘达利亚的一刻，三个同样拥有巨大力量的好朋友同时做出了突袭的决定。凭借对潘达利亚地形的烂熟，他们三个在翡翠林的崇山峻岭中和燃烧军团绕起圈子，整片整片的松木桃林被烈火点燃，漫山遍野死亡的红色。最后他们被逼进了青龙寺，拉西奥潜行出去转了一圈，回来坐地一语不发。他的头巾已经不知道丢在了哪次遭遇战中。

“被包围了？”安度因问。他的衣服也被火烧得破破烂烂。

“或者基尔加丹在外面？”麦迪安附议。

黑龙撇嘴：“还有萨格拉斯。”

“酷！”两个留守的人同时喊起来，仇恨效果出乎预料，现在他们能够确定在外面的同胞有了喘息之机。

庆幸之后便是沉默，谁都知道全身而退不再可能，安度因在心里向父亲道歉，就因为这一个恍神，他后来才想起那两个人悄声说了什么。

“来吧。”拉西奥站起来，变成一头巨大的黑龙，“目标萨格拉斯。”

“安度因，给我和你自己上个漂浮术，这家伙飞起来太不靠谱。”麦迪安一边往黑龙身上爬一边说，黑龙喷了一口气。

然后安度因就知道自己被他们骗了，麦迪安说了句“世界需要你”就把他掀下了龙背，拉西奥更是决绝地冲向了天空。巨大的黑龙和奥爆的白光里安度因坠落的身影渺小到忽略不计，他看着无数的恶魔向天上冲去，然后被炸得粉身碎骨。他落地后那两个人还在奋战中，安度因咬住嘴唇四下寻找突围路线，终于成功离开了翡翠林。他在石匠之愚看到了恶魔的离去。被他们遗忘在潘达利亚的加尔鲁什告诉他人们集合在暴风城，冒险者遗留在日歌农场的传送门碎片帮助他们用最快速度回到了东部王国。

他擅自释放兽人的行动没有遭到非议，毕竟加尔鲁什的归来统领起了沃金等人阵亡后的部落，他身上古神的力量算是真正派上了用场。虽然战争结束后他又立刻成为众矢之的，直到安度因发话把他留在暴风城。

然后顺理成章的，安度因和贝恩各自挑起了重建的大梁。同仇敌忾之后联盟和部落的敌对状态降到新低，这促成了他们之间贸易条约的签订。虽然是治标不治本的办法，毕竟还是在向和平的方向前进。

安度因躺在床上哭了。像他的父亲说的，他从未失去过哀悼的勇气。


End file.
